A battery pack contains a number of batteries (also referred to as cells). The cells are interconnected in parallel and/or series to achieve desired current and voltage performance for the battery pack. Often, a large number of cells are interconnected to obtain the desired power from the battery pack. Prior approaches to interconnecting the cells, particularly in vehicle applications, involve welding or soldering a first wire to the positive terminal and a second wire to the negative terminal of the cell. The other ends of these wires are connected to other wires or bus bars to combine the cells in parallel/series. However, these prior approaches are time consuming and subject to undesirable variability in manufacturing. Additionally, the use of wire harnesses for voltage sensing, temperature sensing, and cell balancing is often unreliable and a common point of failure. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for interconnecting cells of battery packs remain desirable.